Field of the Invention
A parts feeder for an automatic loader and the like wherein components fixed to a rolled web are presented to the loader in a predetermined attitude for subsequent loading into a printed circuit board.
Description of the Prior Art
It is becoming common practice now to load printed circuit boards with components by use of automatic machinery or robots. In the usual sense these machines translate to feeding stations and pick up components or parts which are then carried to and deposited on the board by inserting the part leads through pre-drilled openings in the board. Thereafter the leads are cut off and can be bent beneath the board to mechanically hold the component in place until soldered.
With the speed and complexity at which the machines now function it is necessary that a plurality of feed stations be located adjacent the loading machine, usually one for each different component to be loaded. The speed at which such machines operate requires that a substantial supply of components be available at all times. Additionally the loading stations should be capable of being reloaded with component web rolls quickly with little or no interruption in the operation of the robot.
Many of the components loaded into printed circuit boards are resistors or capacitors and similar components which have leads. Prior to presentation to the board, the component leads must be cut to a desired length and bent or straightened to be pointed in the direction of movement so they will enter the circuit board holes pre-drilled to receive them. Thus the feed machines must not only present the component in a desired attitude but must also dress the leads in a manner to position and aim them in the proper direction so that they will properly enter the holes in the board or be placed onto the board surface.
One additional characteristic of an ideal loading station is the ability either to allow interchange of parts rapidly and to allow easy adjustment such that each feeder can be calibrated to handle components of varying sizes and shapes. It is also preferable that a single feed machine be capable of quick adjustment for handling all components within a size variation that are presented in the same attitude.